villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Megabyte
Megabyte is the main antagonist of the ReBoot series. He served as the central antagonist of the original series, and one of two main antagonists of the 2018 Netfilx sequel Reboot: The Guardian Code, alongside the enigmatic hacker known as the "Sourcerer". Megabyte is a sentient virus from Mainframe who wanted to conquer the Super Computer, and focused on that plan for most of the original series. When he returned in the new Netflix series, he became more upgraded and dangerous, as he now wanted nothing more than to conquer all of cyberspace with his new army of sentinels that he made out of corrupted code. He was voiced by the late veteran actor Tony Jay who also voiced Judge Claude Frollo, Shere Khan, Monsieur D'Arque and Lord Dregg. He is now voiced by Timothy E. Brummund. History ''ReBoot'' He was also known for his countless clashes with his sister Hexadecimal. He was created when the Gigabyte virus was caught in an explosion which also created his sister. He was a harsh ruler who controlled one of the sectors in Mainframe called Giedi Prime which he had a large tower called Silcon Tor, but also acted in a sophisticated manner, sometimes displaying some code of honor. It was later revealed that he gave up his plan of conquering the net, and is now doing evil acts because he likes committing them. Megabyte is incredibly strong and durable (within his computer existence) and, with the addition of his extensible claws from his knuckles and fingernails, his hover control throne and imposing force in close combat. Megabyte could also control non-sentient "machinery" by touching it. Despite this he frequently assigned important tasks to his henchmen Hack and Slash or his seemingly endless supply of like-colored binome underlings. After being defeated by the mainframers and stranded in the web, Megabyte changed into a trojan horse virus and was able to copy a complete likeness of anything he touched. He was then wiped out by a powerful delete command, but it would seem even that is not enough to destroy Megabyte for good. Return in ReBoot: The Guardian Code After 20 years of dormancy, Megabyte has been resurrected by the hacker, The Sourcerer and has upgraded him to a more powerful form. With this, he planned to rule all of cyberspace with his new powers. However, he was brought before the mad hacker, and was forced to work for him as his pawn, or else he would activate the delete code that he installed into him with his new body. This did not stop the malicious virus from committing more of his wicked crimes, as he soon made his way into an old gaming platform and corrupted the characters there, turning him into his own personal army of sentinel robots under his command. He then created his own upgraded version of his throne, and set forth his plans of corrupting and conquering. However, he did not expect that a couple of human teenagers would be brought over to Mainframe as their guardians. Though he was defeated, Megabyte remained competent and lethal no matter the setbacks. Personality Megabyte is a manipulative mastermind through and through, and knows just how to manipulate others into doing his bidding. He presents himself as a calm, respectable, patient, sophisticated, refined, obsequious, trustworthy, and capable gentleman almost all the time, even whenever he commits crimes. Megabyte is a unique character, in that compared to most other well-known cartoon villains, Megabyte becomes far more heartless as the series progresses, and with him, his entire series darkens as well. When he first appeared in the series, Megabyte is portrayed as a humorous and affable, yet also competent and dangerous whenever the time arises for him. Like many cartoon villains, Megabyte had his limits on villainy, as well as having a code of honor, shown as when he captured Dot in one episode, Bob steps in and defeats him. Rather than outright kill Dot in rage, he actually lets her free, saying "now they are even". He even had some redeeming and altruistic qualities within him at the time, as shown as when he and Bob had their famous guitar duel for Enzo's birthday, and even gave Enzo his guitar as a present. However, when he sent Bob straight to the web after helping him out initially with shutting down the portal to the web, he showed his dark side to not just Bob, but to the entire computer space. After betraying Bob and sending him into the web, the entire team of guardians were traumatized as a result, and as a result, the entire series becomes less humorous and more serious. As a result, any of Megabyte's humorous and redeeming qualities that he may have still had at the time was outright stripped away, and Megabyte became a brutal, callous, power-hungry, sadistic, and ruthless monster with no regard to anyone except himself. Gallery Megabyte.png Category:Hegemony Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Genderless Category:Thought-Forms Category:Friend of the hero Category:Possessor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Category:Enigmatic Category:Provoker Category:Fragmental Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:The Heavy Category:Pawns Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Brutes Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Cheater Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Parasite Category:Opportunists Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Mutated Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe